finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Biggs and Wedge (Final Fantasy VI)
Biggs and Wedge, also known as Vicks and Wedge in the SNES translation, are temporary playable characters in Final Fantasy VI. They are soldiers of the Gestahlian Empire, and accompany Terra Branford on her mission to Narshe to retrieve the frozen esper, Valigarmanda. Ted Woolsey, the game's original translator, translated them as Vicks and Wedge. Vicks was changed back to Biggs in subsequent re-releases. Profile Appearance Neither Biggs nor Wedge are distinguishable from any other brown-armored imperial soldiers. They share a menu sprite which shows a small amount of blond hair peeking out from under their helmets. In the CG cutscene intro for the PlayStation release, one is shorter and stockier than the other, but there is no indication given as to which is Biggs or Wedge. Personality Both are professional soldiers focused on their mission. Wedge is skeptical regarding the presence of the esper in Narshe, but carry out their mission regardless. They express hints of fear or disdain for Terra: being concerned if she's sufficiently controlled by the Slave Crown and deciding to have her take point in the attack on Narshe to avoid the risk. Story The three are sent to Narshe to investigate a frozen esper the miners have dug up in the mountain. Though skeptical, they presume Terra's presence means their superiors are taking the rumors seriously. The three march on the town, putting Terra on point, and fight through Narshe's guards to reach the Narshe Mines. The three battle a monster called Ymir the guards have trained to guard the mine, and destroy it. In a new mine shaft the three find the frozen esper Valigarmanda, but as they approach it, it reacts to Terra's presence. Biggs and Wedge vanish in flashes of light and are probably killed. Gameplay Biggs and Wedge are temporary characters, and have no innate special abilities. Because they are always seen riding Magitek Armor, they have access to the Magitek command in place of the Attack command. They begin the game at Level 1 and are both equipped with a Mythril Blade, Buckler, Leather Hat, and Leather Armor, but their equipment cannot be changed. Unlike the other guests in the game, all the imperial soldier's sprites and animation are used on the field such has their magic casting sprite are used in the pub found in Albrook. Stats |style="vertical-align:top; width:300px"| |- |style="vertical-align:top; width:300px"| |style="vertical-align:top; width:300px"| |} Other appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Biggs and Wedge make a small cameo in ''Dissidia Final Fantasy as tutors from the in-game manuals. Biggs jokes about his name being mistranslated as Vicks, but assures the player that it is Biggs. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances ''Chrono Trigger'' The two soldiers called Biggs and Wedge appear in , as employees in Norstein Bekkler's Tent of Horrors. A V-Jump issue in Japan humorously state that after Valigarmanda made them disappear in Final Fantasy VI, they ended up in the Chrono Trigger dimension and were found by Norstein, who gave them their new jobs.V-Jump issue (in Japanese) Like in Final Fantasy VI, Biggs was called Vicks in the SNES and PlayStation versions, but this was corrected in the Nintendo DS version. Gallery Trivia *Valigarmanda dispatches Wedge first, then Biggs. This reflects Star Wars in that Wedge was forced to withdraw from the battle after his fighter was damaged, and afterwards Biggs's fighter was destroyed. *Early screenshots of the game's Japanese version call Biggs, , and Wedge, , respectively. Interestingly, these are the Japanese names of Leo and Banon. Likely the names were conceived before they were given to the actual Leo and Banon, and the soldiers were used as placeholders until the former's final designs were determined. *On April 11, 2013, Producer's Letter Live for Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, Producer Naoki Yoshida (Yoshi-P) showed a video to spotlight the Magitech Armor in the game. The video was, at his instructions, heavily inspired by, and designed to evoke, the opening scene of Final Fantasy VI, and featured characters recognizable as Terra Branford, Biggs, and Wedge.http://na.finalfantasyxiv.com/blog/post/275 References de:Biggs und Wedge (FFVI) fi:Biggs ja Wedge (Final Fantasy VI) ru:Биггс и Ведж (Final Fantasy VI) Category:Final Fantasy VI Player Characters Category:Guest Characters